A Dog and Squid Show
by dingodangodongodoo
Summary: A Diamond Dog goes for a nice swim in the lake, but he finds the waters not to be relaxing and tranquil but rough and dangerous!


I don't own My Little Pony, dog or squid

XXXXXX

One of the Diamond Dogs was going swimming in the lake. After his ordeal with Miss Rarity—no, the damn stubborn mule, he just needed to spend a bit of time relaxing.

"This lake looks refreshing," he said in his whiny growl. "No ponies here!"

Indeed there weren't. But how he would later wish that there had been. Oh how tremendously indeed!

First he just paddled, dipping his feet into the water gingerly to gauge the temperature. It wasn't too cold, so he waded in, until most of his dog body was submerged. The sky overhead was blue and those flying ponies had got rid of all the clouds, which was a bonus. The air was nice and warm and breezy, and the Diamond Dog felt himself begin to drift off.

He was brought back to wake by the feeling of something tugging on his leg. Something warm and slithery. He instinctively jolted and flinched, but the…thing wouldn't let go. It tightened it's grip around his leg, and started to drag him under.

"Nooooooooooo! Help me! Help me!"

But there was no one around to help. Nopony or dog or anything. The dog was dragged under until he was entirely submerged. He held his breath, and when he opened his eyes he felt a shiver of shock running through his body. It was the squid that chased the Cutie Mark Crusaders in Show Stoppers! With its big bulbous head and malevolent eyes, it was like the foul entity contained a maelstrom of nightmarish residue from the dawn of time.

The squid's tentacles slid around his other limbs, holding him in place. Then, he felt one of the tentacles press up against his ass. "Npp," he bubbled, but it was no use. The tentacle pushed it's way inside him, and began to wriggle back and forth in his anus. The dog's lungs constricted as his air supply ran out, and he felt a surge of panic and dizziness thrash its way through him. It was awful. Even the pony's whining was preferable to this foul woe that now beset him! An uninvited tentacle then pushed its way into his mouth, and the squid rapped him in two orifices.

Oxygen starved his brain became gradually but then quickly, and as the tentacle in his ass wriggled and squirmed, it pressed against his prostate, sending shivers of ecstasy through the drowning dog, the lack of air only amplifying the effects. Semen spurted forth from his stiff doggy member and as it mixed with the water it was like a shoal of tiny fish clinging together as the elements conspired to pound them into mincemeat and rip apart their hardy clan. Tentacles to the left of him, tentacles to the right, there were tentacles everywhere. It was like an afternoon at Seaworld, but with more unexpected anal intrusion.

Suddenly the squid withdrew, forcing its way out of his mouth and anus and letting go of his limbs. He splashed towards the surface as soon as he could, and took several massive gulps of air. Feebly he cried out, "Ponies, ponies, save me from the evil squid!" but it was no use. He tried to swim to shore but he was too weak from lack of air, so he treaded water and continued to take massive gulps o air.

The squid then burst forth from the underwater, causing a giant splash the tore through the lake like a vampire in a blood factory gorging on the sacks of coagulating ichor. A crest of frothy white foam smashed against the Diamond Dog's face, and once again he fell beneath the shimmering surface, down into the dark cavernous depths of that Celestia-forsaken lake. The squid would not be so merciful this time, he knew for sure.

He watched with anguish and despair as the squid's squishy body engulfed him, spiralling tentacles around him like a spider's web, like a tornado of blobby calamari and suction-cupped feelers. The slimy tendrils once again penetrated his posterior and slipped inside his oral cavity, and even tenacious mastication was not enough to dissuade the kraken of the lake from its rapetastic pleasures. It slid inside him and he felt his ass explode and tentacles wrap around his neck and squeeze until all the life was popped outside of his shell.

Then, he was no more, and the squid left him to the carrion birds who would feast well for some time of foul dog meat and tentacle chunks.


End file.
